Second Chance
by Terisutaen
Summary: He wanted to be his brother; he wanted him to know that he was, he simply desired him. He wanted to make him his. (Beyond Flamenco x Hazama Masayoshi)


That warm embrace caused his heart to race, to beat out of his chest almost; Masayoshi was never expecting such a loving approach from _Beyond Flamenco._ He embraced the other male rather tenderly, his three tentacles lightly draping his ankle, his lower leg, faintly feeling at first. There was a smile along his lips, genuine for that matter; he truly enjoyed his brother's company, even if he really was not Masayoshi's true brother, he was nothing more than a mirror image. An alien that just happened to resemble Masayoshi's appearance, his form overall, he just happened to be Masayoshi's lookalike. Was he even his brother? Masayoshi never remembered having any brothers or sisters, or any siblings in fact, so the mystery that lied beneath Beyond Flamenco's claim was difficult for Masayoshi to believe. Beyond Flamenco was one of _them_ after all.

He truly believed in Masayoshi, even if Masayoshi never understood that, he never saw the truth within Beyond Flamenco. His supposed twin brother claimed to be a supervillain after all, he claimed to be evil, and nevertheless he was the leader of the alien organization _From Beyond_. Masayoshi never wanted to believe an evil and yet mysterious being, he never wanted to believe in a being from the dark side. However, Masayoshi also knew this was not going to be the last goodbye from Beyond Flamenco. This being, this thing even, he would most likely sprout again and again, descending from wherever he came from. Where these aliens also angels in a way? Beyond Flamenco tried to teach Masayoshi, even though he was truly a _flower of evil_ , a descendant of the dark side. Masayoshi never wanted to know the Beyond Flamenco, even though he was caught within Beyond Flamenco's grasp once again, unable to escape from his so-called twin brother. It was almost impossible for Masayoshi to dance his way to justice now, Beyond Flamenco was never planning to let go just yet.

Keeping his stare fixed on the other, his greyish hues looking towards the similar form, those very similar features, and his gaze was simply hooked on his twin brother. Even though Beyond Flamenco merely claimed he was Hazama Masayoshi's brother, he believed he was, although he was just the opposite form of Masayoshi, an idiot cascaded from another realm. Beyond Flamenco repeated and repeated until he, himself, believed it. He was the brother of Hazama Masayoshi; he was the opposite of the Samurai Flamenco. It was unfortunate that Masayoshi never accepted him as his twin brother, he could not, and if he did he would be failing justice. He would be failing the ultimate justice. His so-called brother was evil; he was a member of the sinister side after all, the side which was truly injustice. Masayoshi could never be fair with a dark being; he could never accept the Beyond Flamenco no matter what, not as a sibling, not even in his life. The only question he continued to ask himself was _how did this being even come back to the Earth plane_? During that one episode at Mount Fuji, where From Beyond based their attack, basing it on the tallest peak in Japan, the Beyond Flamenco practically committed suicide with Masayoshi's weapon, causing the entire cast of From Beyond to disappear within seconds. It seemed like the remaining members, the remaining monsters even, were determined enough to recreate their master, to recreate their leader, recreating not only Beyond Flamenco once more but also the alien organization From Beyond. The repeated oath "From Beyond to Heaven" seemed to be nothing more than a mere lie, lies which were uttered by monsters.

He was embracing the other warmly, very gently, an embrace that one could simply fall in love with. Shakily, Masayoshi eventually wrapped his arms about Beyond Flamenco's form, hugging about his torso loosely, his hands curled into slight fists behind his back. Masayoshi gulped, swallowing his own spit nervously, he was not sure if whether or not this creature had some sort of plan up his sleeve. Masayoshi kept a loose grip around the other, not allowing himself to sink into his arms, Masayoshi never felt comfortable with this clone, this lookalike. Was he up to something, perhaps? Was this alien even being genuine with Masayoshi? It would be a surprise.

"I believe in you, brother." The male whispered into Masayoshi's ear, his lips pressing against his earlobe sweetly, almost as if he was planting a peck there.

A faint gasp escaped Masayoshi's throat, his lips still frowning somewhat, those words caught his attention unexpectedly. Did he truly believe in him? Masayoshi was not thick enough to believe those words or even this monster in fact. Even though Beyond Flamenco was deemed the bad guy, the supervillain, the leader of From Beyond, this one moment felt somewhat... different. He was soft, gentle, the only piece of evil being the sparkle that glimmered within his grey hues. The smile along his lips, widening from a smug smirk and into a genuine beam, Masayoshi found it difficult to believe. Good and evil were never meant to be as one, they were separate sides for those who believed differently, they were for angels and demons, and in their case it was a battle between superheroes and supervillains. Masayoshi was never bound to show the slightest respect to this being, he could never accept him, but something was telling him different. Was he bound to give this mysterious being a second chance? Masayoshi wanted to, he wanted to accept him, although he knew that Beyond Flamenco would remain the brightest star within the night sky, where an alien should be... forevermore. They were not equal, they were members of the opposite side, and they were two different beings that fought for the opposite reasons. Good and evil.

Loosening his grip somewhat, enough for Beyond Flamenco to take another look at Masayoshi, observing those similar features and innocent gaze, finally seeing the other male crack a smile somewhat, a bitter beam, it was enough for Beyond Flamenco to grin joyfully at, beaming with pure happiness. It was a pleasing view, seeing his brother finally smile at him. Were they meant to be just one person? Possessing two sides like a Gemini, two different personalities, both of opposite realms, good and evil, integrity and wrong, they both were never meant to be just _one person._ Perhaps he was merely his sibling from another dimension, from another realm; they were the complete opposite, capturing both good and evil within their grasp. Beyond was happy to finally see Masayoshi once more, once again even, since after all he believed Masayoshi was his brother. He was untouchable within, although he wanted to make him _his_. Maybe Masayoshi would never believe that Beyond Flamenco was his brother, but he wanted him to believe, and he wanted to do everything he possibly could to make that happen. He wanted to be his brother; he wanted him to know that he was, he simply desired _him._ He wanted to make him _his._

Resting both his palms against his shoulder blades gently, his thumb faintly brushing over the crimson and orange fabric of his Samurai Flamenco suit, a smile still painted along his lips, a smile which would most likely never drop. He admired the sight of Masayoshi, the mere view even dusting a colour of crimson upon his features; he was more or less flattered to finally see this naive soul once more. Beyond Flamenco desired a second chance, he desired Masayoshi, he wanted his brother more than anyone else. Much like the time when Haiji Sawada confessed his own love for Samurai Flamenco, Beyond Flamenco felt the same feelings for Masayoshi. He wanted him; he wanted him all for himself. It was not only his heart that he wanted, but he also wanted his brother entirely. Masayoshi only ever fought for justice, Beyond Flamenco never cared about that, he simply cared for _Masayoshi,_ and he believed in him... like Gotou believed in Masayoshi.


End file.
